villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Smilestone
|hobby = Creating chaos and panic in what ever city he is at murdering Toying with the heroes finding and killing kids Do horrible things for his amusement |goals = |crimes = Serial Killings Homicide Terrorism Mass murder (Including Child murder) Domestic abuse Arson Brainwashing Torture |type_of_villain = Psychotic Terrorist}}Friedrich Huhmberback, better known as Happy Smilestone is a villain in the Multiversal Legends universe. He was once a famous television character for kids until he somehow went insane and started to went on a Killing spree. He is an enemy to Devos Daevason, the champions, and Legend. It depends on who or what he is, but he at times is a terrorist, serial killer, and often a demon (after dying), he even has his own pocket dimension called the "Carnival of Happiness" which is his personal torture chamber. He is the supporting villain of the first arc of the Champions of the Multiverse which is the Gotham Arc. He is also the secondary antagonist of Split and Mental. History Friedrich Huhmberback was part of a wealthy family that is actually part of the Red Pyramid Faction. He went to get a education, but when he graduated he decided to work as a most for a kids show known as the Happy Show of Smilestone. He somehow went insane and had killed a room full of kids, some theories suggest that hoist show wasn't really successful or He had wasted almost all of Friedrich's wealth and wasted almost all of Friedrich's wealth on gambling. Regardless, what he did was atrocious as he blow up the building where he killed the kids which killed thousands of people. He went on a killing spree going houses to houses killing each and every people he come across in various horrific ways. He later became a crime boss and found his own groups known by many as the Smilerz. They would kidnap children and force them to do their dirty work by killing other children, then he let them starve unless eat the dead bodies they found soothes could become cannibals. He would mold children into his goblin like creatures called Clown Bois and keep them as his pets. Friedrich later became a terrorist, blowing up buildings and monuments for the hell of it and threatened to bomb the white house. Legend eventually caught up with Happy and needed his insidious operation and sent him to a maximum prison. There, Happy secretly started to worship the devil Remiok Sethos, or Satan himself. Happy sold his soul to Remiok to gain supernatural powers and so he could escape his prison. After the deal, Happy killed almost everyone in the maximum prison including the other criminals. He kept their souls in a staff that kept him young, he killed everyone but one named Tiffany Stuarts who would later be his girlfriend named Vendetta Mimeline. Happy would later open a slave pit where he have children fight to the death for his own entertainment. Personality Happy shown to be more Psychotic and twisted than what a normal mentally ill human should be. To him he see reality as a merciless game and he and the other people are the pawns. He also hate kids as he blames them for his insanity. He is homicidal and very chaotic but also possess a high degree of intelligence due to his education. he is a highly ruthless man with long term goals of worldwide detraction in his mind. To him, he is merely doing the world a favor while even thinking that killing kids is a right way to punish them for cancelling his show. Physical Appearance He wore a black suit with a smile face button on it, he wore a mask that is also a smiling face. He seemed to have somewhat of an accent that could be British. Under the mask he is quite handsome and charming, having only white face paint completely covering his face and black lipstick and black cheeks. He also wears a corset around his waste. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Insane Category:Completely Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Torturer Category:Arsonist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Misopedists